Blind (status)
.]] '''Blind' (ブライン, Burain), also known as Darkness (暗闇 kurayami), is a common recurring status effect from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It can also refer to the spell which causes such an effect. A Blinded character is inaccurate with their physical attacks and will often miss the target, but the effect does not interfere with spell casting. In most games, it can be cured by using Eye Drops and/or a spell that heals status ailments. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Blind' causes afflicted units to miss more often, reducing their Hit Rate and Evasion by 40. It can be cured with the Eyedrops item or the White Magic spell Blindna, and is inflicted through the physical attacks of Shadow, the spells Blind and Fog, and the attacks Snorting, Ink, and Flash. ''Final Fantasy II '''Blind' reduces the afflicted victim's Accuracy, lowering their Hit Rate and even causing them to miss. This status lasts after battle and can be cured with Esuna at any level, or Eye Drops. ''Final Fantasy III The status effect is healed by Eye Drops and the spell Blindna. Monsters affected by Blind have their Accuracy and Magic Accuracy halved. Final Fantasy IV Called '''Darkness' in the game's original incarnations, and Blind in the DS remake, it halves a character's Accuracy and Evasion, as well as magic spells' accuracy. It does not affect the accuracy of the enemy skills used by monsters, nor the magic spells cast by weapons and items. ''Final Fantasy V The player is able to make use of this status, by casting Flash, attacking enemies with a Darkness Bow, or some other methods. A character under Blind has their Hit Rate reduced to a quarter. Final Fantasy VI The '''Blind' status ailment is glitched in the original versions, due to the Evade Bug. However, it does prevent Strago from learning Lores. Several special attacks such as Edgar's Flash and Strago's Sour Mouth can inflict this status. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Darkness' is only usable by enemies, though the player has access to the status through the means of the Ink item. However, it is of very little tactical use, as most enemies do not suffer from the status. Darkness halves the physical accuracy of weapon-based attacks, but due to a bug, the status only affects the commands Attack, Morph, Deathblow, Mug, Slash-All, Flash, 2x Cut, and 4x Cut. Because enemies do not use the above commands they are unaffected by it, making inflicting opponents with the status pointless. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Blind' reduces a character's Hit Rate by 75%. Characters with base hit rate of 255% are unaffected, such as Squall and Seifer, however, Blind disables the Gunblade's trigger making them unable to deal additional damage. ''Final Fantasy IX If Zidane is equipped with a weapon that inflicts '''Blind' as an Add-Status, he can inflict the status by using Soul Blade. ''Final Fantasy X Dark Attack and Dark Buster can inflict this status and deal damage. Having a Luck stat of 90 or more higher than the target's Luck will result in the status having no effect, since the accuracy is high enough to withstand the handicaps. Also weapons with Darktouch or Darkstrike will also cause Darkness, while armor with Dark Ward and Darkproof will prevent it. A party member can also use a Smoke Bomb on an enemy to also inflict Darkness. Final Fantasy X-2 The Songstress can use Darkness Dance which causes '''Blind' to all enemies. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Blindness' is a status effect in Final Fantasy XI that is caused by many effects, including the Enfeebling Magic spell Blind. ''Final Fantasy XII The Technick Sight Unseeing causes the target's HP to drop drastically, but this can only work if the user is blinded. Final Fantasy Tactics See also enemy abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Blind' status not only decreases the Accuracy of a unit's attacks but also drastically lowers that unit's Evasion. It can be inflicted by a number of skills, including the Archer's Blackout, the Gunner's Blindshot, and the Elementalist's Shining Air. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Unlike in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Blind status only reduces Accuracy. Aside from all the old skills from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, it can also be inflicted by a Lanista's Haunting Vision. Gallery Category:Status Effects